


Lost in a Dream

by taetertots



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe - Wizards, Attempt at Humor, Cats, Dreams, Fae & Fairies, Fluff, Inspired by my mind, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Vampires, Witches, it's mostly markhyuck but norenmin and chensung appear, prettyboy!donghyuck, vampire!Mark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-06 22:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15204524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taetertots/pseuds/taetertots
Summary: —time travel/dream aueveryone has wondered at least once what it would be like to travel to the past or to the future. donghyuck always wonders. eventually, donghyuck has wondered so much, his mundane human life has transformed into something a little—if not—a lot more interesting.alternatively; donghyuck lives in the human world by day and mythical creature world by night—or; donghyuck ends up dreaming himself into the future, where he meets a cute, and hot, vampire





	Lost in a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> howdy yall, hope ur day is goin great, mine is just fine and dandy
> 
> ⇒ i love markhyuck  
> ⇒ my first full fic so don't expect much  
> ⇒ might not ever finish this due to my lack of motivation to finish anything but i'll try  
> ⇒ the beginning sucks honestly, but it gets better
> 
> ANYWAYS ENJOY!!

 

Lee Donghyuck is your average everyday human. He goes to high school, has crackhead ass friends, gets fairly decent grades, and has panty-dropping, mouth-watering looks. Okay, maybe he’s not _that_ average, but to Donghyuck himself, his life was as boring as one’s life could get. And he hated that.

Donghyuck lives for adventure, that's why he gets in trouble so much. He lives for the excitement, even if it costs him getting yelled at or ending up at a police station and having his parents pick him up at two in the morning. Then lecturing him for two hours until they get tired and save the rest for the next morning.

Point is, Donghyuck can't sit down and shut the fuck up. He always needs something to happen to keep him interested and motivated in life. Of course, something exciting doesn't always happen everyday. The average person experiences something "exciting" at least once a week. And majority of that something "exciting", in Donghyuck's case, is a fight.

Some people may find fights very interesting to watch or be a part of. Donghyuck, however, thinks they're overrated and boring, like he thinks majority of life is.

That's why Donghyuck wonders. Donghyuck loves to wonder, because it gives him a sense of relief, a sense of amusement. Maybe Donghyuck watches too many dramas and movies, but he likes to wonder and want to know if mythical creatures could possibly exist, if aliens are actually real, or if robots really will take over the world one day.

It may sounds strange, but everyone has thought about it themselves at least once, right?

Donghyuck just wished he could go to sleep and wake up in a different universe and find out his whole life was a lie and he was actually Beyonce's son.

 

✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦

 

Normally, Donghyuck wakes up to the sun seeping through the blinds and curtains in his room and burning his face off. However, today, Donghyuck wakes up to fluffy pillows, warm blankets and something furry tickling his nose. Almost like a tail.

Donghyuck groans and swats at whatever was bothering his beautiful slumber and rubs his nose. It tickles him again and Donghyuck sneezes awake this time.

"Ugh, what the fuck?" Donghyuck rubs his nose again and searches for what the hell was trying to wake him up. 

The first thing Donghyuck sees is not the offender, but a floating cup. A white mug with the words "Good Morning" calligraphed on it, to be more specific. Donghyuck takes a minute to process what the fuck is in front of his face at the moment. He blinks once, twice, and rubs his eyes. The mug is still floating.

Donghyuck thinks he must've been hallucinating or something. He takes a look around the room and realizes it wasn't his room. A little late if you ask me, but it was a much larger space than his own. The room consisted of white walls, with white and cream colored furniture. There was a night stand next to the king-sized bed he was on and adjacent to the bed was a giant window with a desk in front of it. The desk was fairly clean, with books and miscellaneous things decorating it. There were two shelves filled with books next to the desk. On the other side of the room, across from the desk was a drawer and a door that seemed to lead into a walk-in closet. Everything was clean and well-placed. It was probably the closest to Donghyuck’s envision of his dream apartment when he moved out of his parent's house.

—[a/n; i decided to  _sketch_ out some settings, i'm not renjun or picasso so don't be judgin ~~lol ik it's bad~~ i tried and that's all that matters]

"If you're done looking around, can you take the cup please?"

Donghyuck jumped up at the voice, not realizing someone was in the room with him. However, he didn't see anybody.

"Down here."

Donghyuck looked down at his lap and on his right was a black cat. It looked like any other normal cat you would see on the streets, except this one had red and blue eyes and two tails instead of one.

—[a/n; like espeon, but black, without the side whiskers, and red and blue eyes. the ears are smaller too and no red gem on the forehead ofc] 

Like always, Donghyuck takes a while to process things, (his friends have become incredibly patient because of him and surprisingly, they're quite thankful to him because of that), so when he finally realizes it was the strange cat talking, he does what any normal person would do if they saw a talking animal, scream.

Donghyuck screamed so loud, the cat covered its own ears in pain, "Calm down!" 

Before Donghyuck could scream again and ask what the hell the thing was, the door to the room slammed open and in came, quote Donghyuck's brain, _the most beautiful, and hottest boy I have ever laid my eyes on,_  end quote.

The boy at the door was sporting messy light brown hair, almost blond, a white t-shirt that emphasized his biceps, _holy shit_ , and black sweats. Oh, and he had circle glasses on that made him look, _adorable!_

"Oh my god, are you okay?"

"I think my eardrums burst, but I'm great, thanks for asking," The black cat said sarcastically as it rolled its eyes.

Donghyuck said nothing and continued to stare at the boy as he came closer, "Did he scare you?" Donghyuck internally gay panicked because _fuck, he's so damn cute, ugh!_

"A little, but I'm okay now," Donghyuck spoke softly, almost unsure of his own voice.

"Okay, but like could you _please_ take this cup," The cat exasperated, as if he was going to die if Donghyuck didn't take it. [a/n; ~~tAkE IT TaKe iT tAKe IT taKE It~~ sorry]

Mark grabbed the cup for Donghyuck and handed it to him with a smile, "Thanks and sorry," Donghyuck smiled back at the boy and quickly apologized to the cat. It was a cat, but it seems like there's some attitude included in the package.

"My name's Mark, and this is Leo, my familiar," The boy, Mark, introduced himself.

"Doesn’t look like a Leo," Donghyuck eyed the cat who gave him an uninterested look.

Mark laughed which may or may not have made Donghyuck's heart do a flip, "What's your name?"

One thing Donghyuck has learned in his life is to never, _never_ , trust strangers. Especially cute boys like Mark. Because cute boys like Mark can never be trusted, even if they radiate sunshine and rainbows.

Donghyuck hesitated on whether he should tell Mark his real name or not. He still doesn't even know what the fuck was happening, where he was and who the hell Mark and Leo were. He's not risking it. 

"Haechan."

Mark smiled and it seemed like he bought it, but the cat was weary of Donghyuck, "Nice to meet you Haechan. You're probably confused as to where you are, but I saw you last night laying on the street and I couldn't just leave you there so I brought you to my house," Mark explained as he walked over to the big window where his desk was and opened the blinds, revealing an unrealistic view. There were skyscrapers amongst skyscrapers, planes and spacecrafts flying at the speed of light, cars flying, creatures flying, everything was flying. Was that a dragon? _This has to be a dream, like no way this is actually happening._

"Cool, right? I still get amazed every time," Mark chuckled at Donghyuck's expression, enjoying the view outside the window.

"You should be used to it by now, you've seen it for the past 221 years," Leo commented, jumping off the bed and onto the desk.

Donghyuck spat out the water that he decided to drink at that moment, "What?"

Mark and Leo turned to look at him with confused eyes, "You've been alive for how long now?"

"221," Mark said calmly as if that was anything to be calm about, "Is this your first time seeing a vampire?" Leo questioned.

"A vampire?" Donghyuck asked breathlessly, he couldn't believe his eyes or ears. What the hell is happening?  _Glasses boy is cute, hot, and a vampire?_

"Is this your first time in the Vampire Realm?"

Vampire Realm? What is going on? Donghyuck stared at Mark in disbelief then closed his eyes and took deep breaths, trying to calm himself down.

"Are you okay?" Mark walked over to Donghyuck, leaning close to examine him. Donghyuck squeaked at the proximity, "Yeah, I'm great. Couldn't be any better," Donghyuck smiled his best fake smile, everyone falls for it, even his own friends. Seems like Mark did too.

"Sorry, but I checked your belongings without your permission to see if you had any identification or contact information on you. I couldn't find any, do you want to use my phone to call someone to pick you up?"

Donghyuck internally panicked, _fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, what do I do. I still don't know where the fuck I am, shit_.

"Uhh, yeah. That would be nice," Mark took his phone out of his pocket and handed it to Donghyuck who weakly smiled and thanked him. Mark took the mug out of Donghyuck's hand, "We'll give you some privacy. I made some breakfast for you, so come out when you're done, yeah?"

Mark left the room with Leo trailing behind him and closed the door. Donghyuck assumed it was magic or some kind of power. Just like how he held the mug in the air earlier. 

Donghyuck stared at the phone in his hand. It didn't look like an Apple or Android or any brand he knew of, but it was touch screen and the model seemed like it was trendy and up to date.

The phone was already unlocked and Donghyuck could see the apps Mark had installed on his phone; the usual, like call, text, settings, and some games. Donghyuck knew where he stood and another one of the many things he learned throughout his life so far is to never go through someone's photos or messages.

However, Donghyuck had to break one of his life rules just this once. So he tapped on the "photos" app and looked at what popped up. There were a few selfies and miscellaneous photos, nothing out of the ordinary.  _He's not just cute, damn, he really cute._

Donghyuck heaved a sigh of relief, Mark didn't any weird or creepy photos at least. He clicked on the home button and saw that the calendar app looked a little weird. It wasn’t out of the ordinary weird, but the date didn’t seem to add up.

Donghyuck tapped on the app and his eyeballs almost flew out of their sockets. October 15, _50XX?? Am I in the future? That does explain the flying cars and shit, but what the fuck? How?_

Donghyuck thought long and hard as to how he ended up in the situation that he did. Mark said he found him lying on the streets. Donghyuck specifically remembers going to sleep in his own bed in his room in his house. But then all of a sudden he wakes up in Mark’s bed in Mark’s room in Mark’s house. Nothing adds up, at all.  _This is a dream, yup definitely._

Although Donghyuck tried to convince himself that it was a dream, it felt a little _too_ real to be just a dream. And normally, when you pinch yourself or realize that you're dreaming, shouldn't you wake up? Donghyuck isn't waking up though. _This is getting scarier and scarier._

Thinking about it logically, if it really is a dream, Donghyuck will wake up eventually. So he decided not to worry too much about it and just enjoy that fact that he's in a cute ~~boy~~ vampire’s house. _Damn, my brain really be cookin’ up some good dreams._

Donghyuck heaved a sigh and stared at the call app. _Who the fuck am I supposed to call though?_ He didn't want to call any of his friends and there was no way he could call his parents.

Donghyuck decided to dial his own number. Mark did say he didn't have anything on him, not even his phone. Donghyuck remembers setting his phone down on his nightstand before going to sleep. If this is a dream, it would go to voicemail or something.

The phone went to voicemail just like Donghyuck predicted. Not surprised, Donghyuck got out of the bed and stretched. He noticed he wasn't wearing his own clothes, but Mark's. The shirt was quite loose on him, it hung off his shoulders and the pants were barely hanging on. The drawstring was the only thing keeping the sweats on Donghyuck's small waist.

_Wait, shit. This means he took off my clothes akakshf he saw me naked!_

Taking a deep breath, Donghyuck told himself to calm down. _Mark was being nice and changed you out of your dirty clothes, be grateful dumb bitch._ He decided to play it cool and make up some excuse that no one could pick him up and that he had to go home alone. He couldn't afford to stay here, Mark was a stranger, and it would be awkward if he did stay. Donghyuck had to leave, even if he was going to get lost in his dream. He'll wake up anyway, it's not like it's real.

They probably thought Donghyuck was taking a while and he didn't want them to be even more suspicious of him so he quickly made the bed and got out of the room. The hallway was quite short, only consisting of a bathroom across the bedroom and another room next to Mark's.

—[a/n; yeah... moVING ON]

Donghyuck made his way into the living room, and gawked at the place. Not only was it huge, but it was beautiful. There were glass walls where you could see the bustling streets outside. There was a ginormous TV hanging on a window panel with a glass coffee table in front of it. Next to the coffee table was a giant L-shaped sofa.

Next to the living room was the kitchen, which was huge like the rest of the apartment. There was a dining table and kitchenware that decorated the countertops. Donghyuck was so amazed by everything, he couldn't help but stand there amazed.

—[a/n; *dj khaled voice* aNotHEr oNE]

"Is this the first time you've seen an apartment?" Leo asked with a bit of attitude, annoyed by Donghyuck's behavior.

"Leo, be nice," Mark said sternly, but smiled warmly at Donghyuck. He got up off the couch, where they were watching some show on the TV earlier, and guided Donghyuck to the kitchen. Mark pulled out two plates of food from the oven and placed them on the dining table for Donghyuck.

"You must be hungry, dig in," Mark was a gentleman and helped Donghyuck get seated.

"Thank you," Donghyuck replied shyly. Mark prepared an omelette and a few toasts with butter. Donghyuck took a bite of the omelette and immediately smiled. Mark, who was watching Donghyuck eat, sat down and continued to watch Donghyuck endearingly.

Mark rested his head on his arm and smiled everytime Donghyuck took a bite of the food he made for him. Donghyuck was so invested in eating, he didn't even notice Mark until Leo interjected.

"Why are you staring at him?" It was directed at Mark as Leo glided on top of the table in front of them. Mark blushed and shushed him. Donghyuck stopped eating and stared blankly at the two.

"Uhh, sorry. Just- you, uh," Mark mentally face-palmed and Leo just gave him weird looks.

"I'll be over there," Mark pointed to the couch and shyly smiled before grabbing Leo and quickly walked over to the living area.

Donghyuck raised an eyebrow at Mark's weird behavior, but paid no mind to it and finished his food. He got up and was about to wash the dishes when they starting cleaning themselves.

"Are you done?" Mark asked from the sofa. Donghyuck looked at him and nodded with wide eyes.

"Come here," Mark patted the spot on the sofa next to him, but Donghyuck looked back at the dishes that were already clean and placed on the drying rack.

"You don't have to clean the dishes. I casted a spell to have them clean themselves."

Donghyuck nodded his head slowly and washed his hands before walking over to where Mark and Leo sat.

"Is someone coming to pick you up?"

"Uh no, everyone's busy right now so I'm gonna go home by myself."

"By yourself? It's dangerous for a human to walk around by themselves in the Vampire Realm. How about I drive you home?"

"No it's fine. I can take care of myself. You were already so kind to me by taking me in and giving me food. I wouldn't want to intrude any further," Donghyuck waved his hands frantically, trying to bullshit his way out of Mark"s house.

"No really, it's fine. I want to help. Let me help you. It's not safe for you to be out alone. And you probably don't know your way around the districts since it's your first time outside the Human Realm."

Donghyuck panicked, why was Mark so adamant on taking him home. Donghyuck was a literal stranger to him, why did he want to help so bad?

"It’s not though?" Donghyuck tried to play it cool, even though he didn't understand the whole "realm" thing.

"Oh, it's not?" Mark asked, a little surprised. His deer eyes widened, making him look adorable, according to Lee Donghyuck.

"Yeah."

"Then why were you so surprised to find out Mark was a vampire earlier?" Leo asked with suspicion in his eyes. _This damn cat._

"I just didn't think Mark was a vampire. He didn't really look like one to me, that's all," Donghyuck wiped his sweaty hands on his pants, trying not to externally panic.

Leo didn't seem to buy it, but Mark did and Donghyuck thanked the heavens Mark was a sweetheart.

"Are you really sure you can walk home by yourself?" Mark was clearly worried and Donghyuck was thankful to him.

"Yeah, I'm not a little kid," Donghyuck laughed, more to himself. He stood up from the couch and Mark followed, "Thank you for the clothes, but if I could change back into my own…"

"Oh right, I washed them for you last night," Mark walked to the bathroom down the hall, Donghyuck trailing behind him.

Mark handed Donghyuck his neatly folded clothes and Donghyuck smiled gratefully, "hank you."

Donghyuck gave himself a pat on the back for wearing a simple hoodie and Adidas trainers to bed. It would have been embarrassing if it was like a My Little Pony shirt or something childish. Donghyuck quickly changed and washed his face in the bathroom before going back to the living room.

Mark was already at the door waiting for him with a smile. Donghyuck smiled back and saw a pair of Nikes which he assumed was his. _I don't wear Nike with Adidas, but okay._

"Thank you for your help, I might not be able to repay you, but I won't forget your kindness and hospitality."

"Don't worry about paying me back. Just go home safely," Mark's smile was so warm, Donghyuck felt safe around him, he really didn't seem like a vampire.

"See you around," Donghyuck waves goodbye to Mark, steps out of the apartment and nearly has a heart attack. Donghyuck falls 45 meters down to the ground, but is saved by a wisp of wind that cushions his fall.

"Haechan!" Mark calls out to Donghyuck as he descends on an elevator? It looked like a high-tech floaty box.

—[a/n; i can't explain for shit and i can't draw for shit either so...i hope you get the gist of it]

Mark got to the ground and helped Donghyuck up, "Are you okay? Oh my god, you should've watched where you were going! Why didn't you wait for the elevator? You're not hurt, right?" Mark was practically screaming at Donghyuck, worry etched all over his face. He was examining Donghyuck's body for any injuries and attracting unwanted attention. 

Donghyuck grabbed Mark's arms and pushed him away lightly—he was a little too close and it made Donghyuck's heart race, "I'm fine. I just didn't see."

"Be careful next time, you scared me!" Mark's eyebrows were knitted together into the cutest expression between anger and worry.

"Yeah, thanks."

"Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"I'll be fine, don't worry. Go back inside," Donghyuck made shooing motions with his hands and watched Mark ascend back inside his apartment.

_Okay, what the fuck do I do now?_

Shrugging, Donghyuck decided to look around the place. He'll wake up whenever his body feels ready so he might as well take advantage of the time now and see what his mind has in store for him.

 

✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦

 

New and advanced was an understatement for this world.  Not only has the technology skyrocketed since the 2000s, but mythical creatures even exist and coexist amongst humans. There were robots, fairies, animals, humans, vampires, werewolves, every creature you could name. Everytime you would turn a corner, something new and fascinating would catch your eye. There was everything a city ever needed; malls, restaurants, apartments, convenience stores, etc.

_Would life really be like this in 3000 years? Man, I wanna be alive for that._

Donghyuck stared at everything in amazement. Joy filled him and warmed his heart, he was truly having so much fun. Even if it was a dream, it was the best dream Donghyuck has ever had.

 

✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦

 

Before Donghyuck knew it, the sun was already setting behind the horizon. The sky turned pink and orange, scattered with purple clouds. The streets gradually became less busy as the street lamps turned on.

Donghyuck found a park as he wandered around the streets and decided to sit on a bench. It was a large open space, with benches and a playground for kids to play. _Many people probably come here._

Donghyuck watched the sunset until the sky became a hazy blue, stars already waking up to greet the moon. It was quiet save for a few cars in the distance.

Donghyuck closed his eyes as a cool breeze kissed his cheeks and brushed his bangs out of his face. It was getting late and as much as Donghyuck loved the city he was in, _when the hell am I going to wake up?_

Suddenly, his dream wasn't so pleasant anymore. Donghyuck was getting more and more worried by the minute. Will he ever be able to wake up? What if it wasn't a dream after all? Will he be able to return home safely?

Donghyuck’s stomach suddenly growled and he rubbed it, "Ugh, I haven't eaten anything since this morning," Donghyuck missed his mom's cooking, he wanted something warm to fill his tummy.

Sighing, Donghyuck got up off the bench and started walking out of the park. If sitting there wasn't going to wake up him, maybe taking a little jog will and exerting his energy will.

With no particular destination in mind, Donghyuck started running around the neighborhood, passing by a few stores and alleyways. After a few laps, Donghyuck stopped running to catch his breath. He was starting to get scared, why won't he wake up? Does he have to fall and hit his head or something?

Before Donghyuck could collect his thoughts and properly breathe, a group of guys approached him. Or rather, a group of _vampires_.

There were four of them and they were all much taller than Donghyuck. Their eyes were tinted red, sending a warning signal for Donghyuck to get the fuck out of there. But of course, he couldn't.

Donghyuck could already smell the blood as they were approaching him, "Hey there beautiful, what'chu doing here all by yourself?" One of them reached out and touched Donghyuck's cheek, sending shivers down his spine. His hand was cold and it scared Donghyuck even more. We'll call him Icicle, he was tall and cold, a perfect name if you ask me.

Donghyuck stepped backwards, away from them, but they only stepped closer, cornering him to a wall, "What do you want?"

"Don't be scared sweetheart, we just want to have some fun," This second guy was just as creepy, if not, creepier. Donghyuck could faintly see blood stains, if he assumed correctly from the disgusting smell that was on them, on the side of his mouth. We'll call this guy Glutton.

"You must be scared all alone out here. It's not safe for a cutie like you to be wandering the streets at night," The third guy to Donghyuck's right placed his hand on the wall and leaned incredibly close to Donghyuck. He could feel his breath on his neck and Donghyuck was two seconds away from panicking and peeing his pants. We'll call this one Invader, because he invaded Donghyuck's personal space.

"You smell really good," Invader whispered in Donghyuck's ear, making Donghyuck involuntarily shiver, "Cute."

They all had the nerve to freaking laugh at Donghyuck while he was having a panic attack and currently wondering whether he was going to make it out alive or if they were going to suck up all his blood and leave his dead body on the side of the street. If this really was a dream or just a horrible nightmare, _Jesus please just wake me the fuck up now._

The fourth and final guy brushed Donghyuck's hair behind his ear before leaning in and licking it, causing an embarrassing squeak to leave Donghyuck's lips. His name will be Lickilicky. [a/n; like the pokemon lmao]

"Why don't you play with us tonight, baby?"

Donghyuck has had his fair share of being hit on and honestly, it’s never ended well. Even though Donghyuck was shit scared, he mustered up the courage and pushed Lickilicky's hand away and glared at him, "Don't touch me you creep."

The most that did was...nothing, "Oh, is the little kitten starting to get feisty?" Glutton laughed and it made Donghyuck's blood boil. _Who the fuck you calling kitten you punk!_ Of course, Donghyuck was too scared to say that to his face. Under normal circumstances, Donghyuck wouldn't have hesitated, but these guys were _vampires_. What could Donghyuck, a normal human being, do to them? Nothing.

But that doesn't mean he won't try. Donghyuck isn't the type to give up so easily, or is he the type to rely on others. He can take care and fend for himself.

"Well this feisty little kitten knows how to bite. So why don't you losers go look for someone else that actually wants to play?" Donghyuck smiled his fakest smile and pushed past Icicle.

However, that didn't work out exactly as planned in Donghyuck's mind because again, these guys were _vampires_. Pushing against them was like bumping into a concrete wall and hitting your shoulder so hard it feels like it got dislocated.

"You're not going anywhere, sweetheart," Icicle grabbed Donghyuck by the shoulders and pushed him against the wall. He winced in pain from the impact and glared at him, but it didn't do much except make him smirk. _Do these fuckers not know their own strengths?_

"Hey, rock, paper, scissors. Whoever wins gets to go first," Glutton said, fist already out.

"Ugh," They all groaned in unison before playing. Invader won and he chuckled cynically, it scared Donghyuck.

"Be a good kitten now," He reached out and grabbed Donghyuck's chin, titling it to the side to expose his neck.

"Let me go," Donghyuck struggled against his hold, but to no avail. Invader grabbed Donghyuck's flailing arms and pinned them against the brick wall, holding him in place.

Donghyuck was a panicking mess at this point, tears threatening to fall and stain his cheeks, "Please, please, don't hurt me. Let me go, please," He kept on whimpering out apologies, but that only fueled the guys.

"Hurry up, I’m getting thirsty."

Their eyes were glowing red in the dark and were trained on Donghyuck. They each licked their lips, ready to pounce on him. Invader leaned in and licked Donghyuck's neck, trying to find the perfect spot to drink his blood from.

Donghyuck started crying and screaming, it felt like he couldn't breathe. He felt so uncomfortable and disgusted, he wanted to throw up. Can he just wake up from this bad dream? 

"What are you doing?"

They all whipped their heads at the foreign voice approaching them. Before Donghyuck could recognize who it was in the dimly lit street, all four of the vampires were throw away and knocked to the ground. It was as if a huge force or wind pushed them and sent them flying fifteen feet.

Donghyuck's legs gave in and he fell to the ground, shivering in fear. He was still in shock and the tears kept falling.

"Vampires biting a human without their consent? This seems like a Case One offense for The Court to solve, doesn't it? If you lowlives don't want to end up in The Cells, I suggest you scram," It was a different voice this time, one filled with malice and intimation.

It made all four vampires scramble and run for their lives. They didn't want to be passed under Judgement, or worse, killed.

"Hey," Donghyuck hugged himself and whimpered in fear, not wanting someone else to hurt him.

"It's okay, Haechan. It's me, Mark."

Donghyuck looked up, his vision a little blurry from the tears in his eyes. He wiped them away and saw Mark with a gentle smile before him.

Mark reached out a hand to Donghyuck who stared at it and looked back and forth between Mark and his hand, "I don’t bite." 

Mark chuckled a little, his smile growing bigger. Donghyuck started crying again and bit back a sob as he jumped into Mark’s embrace. He wrapped his arms around Mark's waist, crying into his sweatshirt.

Mark was surprised at Donghyuck's sudden action, but smiled warmly and kept Donghyuck safe between his arms. They stayed like that for a while until Donghyuck stopped crying and calmed down.

"Thank you," Donghyuck sniffled, wiping his eyes and nose as he pushes himself off of Mark. 

Donghyuck stands up, but his legs were still wobbly, causing him to stumble forward. Mark caught him and held him close, "You good?" Donghyuck only nods, not meeting eyes with Mark.

Mark turns around and crouches down, "Get on," Donghyuck stands there quiet, staring at Mark.

"Get on kid, so we can go home already," It was Leo and he was "carrying" or "floating" a small plastic bag above his head. He was so quiet, Donghyuck barely noticed his presence. (Totally not because he was too busy crying in Mark’s arms and smelling his warm scent that reminded him of freshly brewed coffee.)

Donghyuck hesitated for a bit, but he slowly leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Mark's shoulders. He felt warm and homey and Donghyuck never wanted to let go. It was so comforting, he could already feel his eyelids start to droop.

They passed by the park and down streets of apartments, "Where are we going?" Donghyuck asked, voice muffled by Mark's sweatshirt.

"Home," Mark's reply was soft and gentle. Donghyuck has never felt so calm in his life before. It was intoxicating, like he was on cloud nine, just because of Mark's voice, Mark's scent, Mark's warmth. It also felt weird, but Donghyuck didn't hate it. He loved it.

"Home?"

"Yup."

"But I don't have a home," Donghyuck said slowly, voice laced with sadness.

"You can stay the night at my place," Mark turned his head to look back at Donghyuck and smiled at him. Donghyuck blushed furiously at the closeness and buried his face between Mark's shoulder and his nape.

"Cute," Mark chuckled and left Donghyuck internally squealing.

 

✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦

 

Leo opened the door for Mark and Donghyuck and placed the bag on the kitchen counter before following Mark as they made their way to his bedroom. Mark slowly sat Donghyuck down on his bed, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, better than before," Donghyuck fiddled with his hands on his lap, eye focused downwards. He was clearly still shaken up from what happen moments ago.

Mark reached forward and ruffled Donghyuck’s hair, "Don't worry, you're safe now," He walked over to his drawer and grabbed some clean clothes for Donghyuck.

"Go and take a shower, I'll start on dinner," Mark handed Donghyuck the clothes with a smile and guided him to the bathroom, "Here are some towels, if you need anything just shout, okay?"

Donghyuck nodded, "Thank you," Giving his best smile to Mark, grateful for his kindness.

 

—

 

Mark grabbed the bag on the counter, took out three cans of tuna, a sealed packet of salmon and placed them in the refrigerator. (They’re for Leo). Mark opened a cabinet above the stove and took out Leo's bowl. He opened one of the cans of tuna from before and placed it in the bowl with Leo's usual organic cat food. He mixed it and placed it on the dining table for Leo, who was licking his snout, ready to dig in.

—[a/n; yes, mark can cook in this alternate universe]  
  
Mark opened his refrigerator and took our some carrots, bell peppers, potatoes, and beef, "Hey, can you help me cook the rice?" 

"Rice?" Leo stopped eating and looked at Mark, confused.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"For Haechan, he needs his carbs. He felt a little skinny," Mark washed the vegetables and started cutting them into bite-sized pieces.

"Why are you even cooking for him? You don't even need to eat," Leo said sourly in between bites of his food. He still did what Mark asked though.

"One; he's the guest, so he should be treated like one. Meaning, I should provide the best hospitality I can and cook for him. Two; he's human. He needs to eat," Mark said matter-of-factly towards Leo.

"You don't even know who he is, why are you being so nice. If it was anyone else, even a fellow vampire, you would have kicked them out in less than a second. And yet, you're here treating him as if you- as if you're-" Leo raised his paws in the air, exasperated by Mark’s odd behavior towards "Haechan".

"As if I'm what?" Mark turned the fire on and started sauteing the vegetables.

"As if you're in love!" Leo finally said.

Mark stopped all his actions and turned around, looking Leo dead in the eye, "You think I'm in love?" Mark scoffed incredulously, "What the hell makes you think that?"

"Because he's a _human_ , and last time I checked, vampires do not, whatsoever, interact with humans unless they're hunting with consent. But you're freaking letting a human stay in your house?! You look at him weird too, like when he was eating breakfast this morning or when you gave him a piggyback ride and called him _cute_. You also went out of your way to even buy ingredients for food and cook for him. I don't believe it. There has to be some kind of force pulling you towards him or someone randomly casted a spell on you to make you be nice to him or something. I don't know, but whatever it is, it's not normal and this is not you!" Leo jumped off the table and floated his bowl into the sink, cleaning it.

Mark said nothing for a while and continued cooking, adding the cooked vegetables into the pan with the meat.

Leo watched Mark on the countertop, still puzzled with Mark's actions toward "Haechan".

"He's _only_ a human, Leo. That's why I feel obligated to take care of him. Did you forget what happened back there when he was alone? He was literally about to die, I can't just leave him. Especially when he doesn't have a home. I found him so now it's my responsibility to take care of him and see that he doesn't die."

"Yes, but he basically lied to you. He lied saying that this wasn’t his first time in the Vampire Realm, he lied saying that he knew how to get home, he lied that all his "friends" were busy and no one could pick him up. But in actuality, he probably doesn't even have anyone close to him. Meaning, he also lied that he even had a home in the first place. Also, judging from his lies, we can assume that he lied about his name as well."

"Leo," Mark plated the beef and vegetables onto a clean, white plate, "You know we should never assume anything. And you said it yourself, he's _alone._ Yes, he probably lied about his friends being busy or having a home, but that means he has no one Leo. No family, no friends. Who can he rely on? You, out of all people, should know best how hard it is being alone, right?" Mark had a sad expression on his face, he patted Leo’s head with a small smile and placed the plate on the dining table.

"He still lied," Leo said quietly, his head down. 

"I know you hate liars, but he most definitely had a reason. We're strangers to him, and vampires at that. There's no way he could have trusted us that easily from the get-go and told us his real name."

"But you did. You trusted him, Mark. You always do," Leo looked at Mark with an unreadable expression before leaping off the counter and walking to Mark's room. On the way, Donghyuck walked out of the bathroom with a towel on his head. They made eye contact, but Leo glared at Donghyuck and said nothing, passing by him quickly. The glare was more sad than anything, but Donghyuck watched him head into Mark's room with a worried expression. 

Hoping that everything's alright, Donghyuck walked to the kitchen to find Mark scooping rice into a bowl. Mark closed the lid to the rice cooker and turned around, almost dropping the bowl from shock when he sees Donghyuck standing there, "Oh my god, you scared me!"

"Oh, sorry," Donghyuck smiles sheepishly, shuffling his feet with the towel in his hand. Mark smiles at Donghyuck, smiles at how cute his orange hair is, smiles at how his clothes are a size or two too big on Donghyuck and practically falls off his shoulders.

"Have a seat," Mark places the bowl of rice on the table and pulls out a chair for Donghyuck, who smiles at him and sits down. Mark goes around the table and sits across from Donghyuck, placing his head in his palm, smiling adoringly at Donghyuck.

"You’re not eating?" Donghyuck asks, his eyes widening ever so slightly in curiosity.

Mark smiles wider, "Nah, vampires don't eat. I just drink blood."

"What about Leo? He didn't look too well earlier."

"Don’t worry, he already ate." 

Donghyuck nods, picking up the chopsticks, "Thank you," A soft hue of pink warm his cheeks, a small smile forming.

Mark watched Donghyuck as he ate, his smile never faltering as he watched the other. His eyes soften with adoration everytime he sees Donghyuck's eyes light up with a mouthful of food.

"You like it?" Mark asks, eyes trained on Donghyuck's lips.

"Yeah, this is delicious! You're an amazing cook, especially for someone who doesn't eat. Did you cast a spell to become a master chef or something? You really made this right?"

Mark chuckles, "Yeah, I did. I learned from my hyung in my coven. He likes to cook for his human boyfriend, so he taught me."

"He’s dating a human?"

"Yeah. It's nothing rare, happens all the time."

"I see. Do you have a significant other Mark?" Donghyuck asks, stuffing a piece of meat in his mouth.

Mark chokes on air and coughs, flustered at the sudden question, "Uhh, no. No, I don’t."

"Nothing to be ashamed of, I don't either," Donghyuck says, unfazed. Mark clears his throat and rubs his nape, looking away from Donghyuck.

When Donghyuck finishes his dinner, Mark helps him clean up, to which Donghyuck protests against, "It's okay, I can do it."

"Don't be silly, you're the guest. Besides, the dishes will do themselves," Mark places all the dirty dishes in the sink and they start cleaning themselves.

"Did you forget?" Mark chuckles at Donghyuck's expression.

"Yeah, you don't really see that everyday," Donghyuck says quietly, trailing off.

Mark ruffles Donghyuck's hair and guides him to his bedroom. They walk in and see Leo looking out the window, his fur shimmering like fairy dust.

Leo turns around and jumps off the window ledge, walking out of the room, "Leo?"

"I'm gonna sleep in the living room tonight."

"Okay, good night."

"...Good night."

Mark walks to his drawer and take out some clothes, "You can go to sleep, you must be tired. I'm gonna take a shower," Mark starts walking out of the room, but Donghyuck stops him by grabbing his arm.

"Sleep in here?" Donghyuck asks in a panicked tone.

"Yeah,” Mark says blatantly as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Donghyuck frantically shakes his head, laughing a little, "Yeah, no. No, no, no, I can't sleep in here. Where are you going to sleep?"

"In here."

"We’re sleeping together?"

"In that bed, yes," Mark points to his king-sized bed behind Donghyuck.

"We can't."

"It's big enough for two people."

"No, that's not the point. We can't sleep together!"

"I'm not gonna bite you in your sleep if that's what you're worried about."

"No, I'm not worried about that. Just-" Donghyuck trails off, trying to think of a way to put it nicely.

"Nothing is going to happen, we're just going to be sleeping. Unless you want something to happen," Mark smirks and wiggles his eyebrows, wrapping his arm around Donghyuck's small waist.

Donghyuck blushes furiously and high-pitched squeak leaves his lips, "That's not funny."

Donghyuck pushes Mark away and Mark laughs, "Want me to tuck you in?"

"I'm not a kid," Donghyuck pouts.

"Could've fooled me," Mark laughs and ruffles Donghyuck's hair before leaving the room and closing the door.

Donghyuck huffed, the pout still visible, _who the hell does he think he is? Sure, he may be a vampire and 203 years older than me, but that doesn't mean he can treat me like a child and ruffle my hair like that!_ A blush creeps up on Donghyuck's cheeks as he touches his own hair, _stupid vampire_.

Donghyuck turns off the light and flops on the bed, pulling the blanket over himself. _If this is a dream, I hope to God I wake up soon. But if it isn't and I really did travel to the future, how the hell do I get back home? Should I tell Mark about it and maybe he could help me? If there's a spell for washing dishes, there should be a spell for transporting back to where you came from right?_

Donghyuck stares at a ceiling, thinking of every case and scenario possible. Sighing, Donghyuck decides to not worry too much about it. He did want excitement in his life and this is what he got, so he's going to enjoy it to the fullest. _I wonder what kind of amusement parks they have here._

It takes a while for Donghyuck to get comfy, but surprisingly, when he does, he knocks out.

 

✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦

 

Mark walks into the bedroom while towel drying his hair. He sits on the edge of the bed and watches Donghyuck peacefully sleeping, his chest rising up and down. Mark brushes Donghyuck's bangs to the side and softly caresses his cheek, smiling to himself. _Soft, and warm._

Leo is curled up on the couch, sound asleep, when Mark makes his way to the kitchen. He takes the blanket on the side of the couch and covers Leo with it.

Mark goes to the kitchen and opens the fridge, taking out a packet of blood. It was disguised as tomato juice for kids. It had packaging like a Capri Sun, but it was white and had a cute design with a cartoon tomato and bold words saying "Tomato Juice".

—[a/n; i’m not the only one who thought capri sun was caprisun, one word, right??]

Mark unwrapped the straw that came with the "juice" and stuck it into the packet. With the towel wrapped around his neck, he quickly slurps up the blood and throws the packet away. Mark checks up on Leo again before going to the bathroom and throwing the towel in the clothes bin.

Once he's in his room, Mark gets in bed and is careful not to wake Donghyuck up as he pulls the blanket over himself. Mark stares at the ceiling for a while, unable to sleep. He turns to his side and faces Donghyuck. He couldn't take his eyes off of the other, feeling himself almost enchanted by him. Whenever he would talk to Donghyuck or even be in the same space with him, Mark would always feel this compelling attraction towards him.

Maybe Leo is right, maybe someone did cast some kind of spell on Mark to make him feel this way towards Donghyuck. It was probably some prank or an accident that someone casted this spell on him. It's most likely suppose to make the individual who the spell was casted on start feeling some kind of attachment towards the first person he meets or interacts with. And Donghyuck just so happened to be the first person Mark encountered after the spell was casted.

That had to be it, there's no way it's anything else. This was the first time Mark ever felt anything remotely close to "love". No, love is too vague and broad of a word. Maybe fondness, endearment or affection. It was just all so sudden, Mark is lost and confused. He's never felt this way towards other vampires or beings, so why now? And why a human of all beings? How will he be able to cope with these feelings he's feeling?

However, that's not the problem. The problem is; who casted the spell? And can they undo it before Mark finds himself falling harder and harder for the human boy?

 

✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦

 

Donghyuck wakes up to an alarm ringing obnoxiously loud. Groaning, Donghyuck reaches his hand around his bed, searching for whatever was making that noise. He grabs something that feels like a phone on his right and swipes right, turning the alarm off.

Donghyuck slowly sits up in his bed, yawning and stretching. Rubbing his eyes, Donghyuck looks around the room. He sees a window at the foot of the bed, a closet across the room, a desk next to his bed, a shelf and a drawer on the other side of the room.

Donghyuck tilts his head, confused at the sudden change of setting, _what?_

Then he hears footsteps and a knock on his door. Donghyuck opens his mouth to say "come in", but a woman is already barging into the room, exclaiming. "Why are you still in bed? You’ll be late!" Donghyuck dumbly nods and she leaves his room, closing the door behind her.

Donghyuck takes a moment to just, think. What is happening? What is going on? Then he takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. They almost fly out of their sockets when he opens his eyes not a second later.

_Holy shit. It was a dream?!_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⇒ this was a bITCH to edit  
> ⇒ you might be confused about the whole "realm" thing and what the hell is going on inside hyuck's dream, but leo will explain everything later on, probs next next chapter so stay tuned folks  
> ⇒ if you want to stalk me and scream about markhyuck or any ship in nct  
> —[twitter](https://twitter.com/hyucksoleil) & [cc](https://curiouscat.me/marketchup)


End file.
